This invention relates generally to mullions used to support strikes for bolts carried by doors; more particularly, it concerns adjustability of such mullions during their installation to facilitate their precision location relative to door edges carrying the strike engaging bolts.
There is need for simple, reliable, easily adjustable means facilitating mullion adjustability during installation. In the past, when the upper and lower ends of mullions were attached to supports or frames, they could not then be accurately adjusted sidewardly without considerable difficulty. This problem is exacerbated when the mullion is to be covered or enclosed by a decorative cover assembly, since it is then the cover assembly that fits to the door edges, and it as well as the mullion must then be adjusted to achieve precision interfit to the door and precision interfit to rotary or other type bolts to strikes carried by the mullion, or cover assembly.